The field of computer network security has become increasingly important and complicated in today's society. Computer network environments are configured for virtually every enterprise or organization, typically with multiple interconnected computers (e.g., end user computers, laptops, servers, printing devices, etc.). Moreover, cloud service providers (and other organizations that run multiple applications and operating systems) may use hypervisor technology to run various different guest operating systems concurrently on a host device. A hypervisor is computer software/hardware platform virtualization software that allows multiple operating systems to run on a host computer concurrently. Security threats can originate externally and internally in the hypervisor environment. These threats in the hypervisor environment can present further challenges to IT administrators.